warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robinwing (TC)
|apps = Leopardfoot |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = None}} Robinwing was a small, energetic, dusky, brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, allegiances History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy :When Moonflower was getting ready to show her kits, Bluekit and Snowkit their father, Stormtail, Robinwing was pointed out to Bluekit and Snowkit as a warrior of ThunderClan, sharing prey with the deputy Sunfall, and some fellow warriors, Tawnyspots and Fuzzypelt. :When Leopardkit and her brother Patchkit became apprentices, appropriately named Leopardpaw and Patchpaw, Robinwing was assigned Leopardpaw's new mentor. She was quite delighted at this. :When ThunderClan decided to organize a battle patrol to raid WindClan, Pinestar questioned Robinwing, asking her if Leopardpaw was ready for battle. Robinwing nodded reluctantly, indicating that her apprentice was well-trained and already prepared. :Before the battle, Bluepaw was assigned to help Robinwing and Stonepelt reinforce the walls of the nursery. They weaved extra brambles in the tangles of stems and branches. :When the battle patrols entered WindClan's camp and the battle brewed, Robinwing's apprentice, Leopardpaw, got seriously injured. She rushed to Bluepaw and Snowpaw, now apprentices, for help. Swiftbreeze informed Featherwhisker about this, and he treated her wounded apprentice. :When Leopardfoot, now a warrior, gave birth to Pinestar's kits, Robinwing and Thrushpelt were described to be circling the clearing, glancing at the darkening sky often. :Later, Robinwing gave birth to Frostkit and Brindlekit, with Fuzzypelt describing it by comparing Robinwing giving birth to a beechnut slipping out of a shell. It was stated that this was not her first litter, but did not say anything about the others she had. After Whitekit's mother, Snowfur, died, she and Bluefur, his aunt, took over his parenting until he was old enough to become one of the Clan's apprentices. Trivia * In ''Bluestar's Prophecy, it is said that Frostfur and Brindleface aren't Robinwing's first kits, however, it is unknown who her first kits are/were. Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughters: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Grandsons: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: :Whitewing: :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Grandsons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Foxleap: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Granddaughters: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 217 :Rosepetal:Revealed in Outcast, allegiances :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool: :Cherrypaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze :Jayfeather :Toadstep: :Molepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters